<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Way or Another by UN_Owen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693176">One Way or Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UN_Owen/pseuds/UN_Owen'>UN_Owen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Behavior, Abusive Relationship, Carter Baizen might be OOC, Cheating, F/M, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Knives Out, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Slight Gossip Girl References, Toxic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UN_Owen/pseuds/UN_Owen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having the time of your life until a piece of paper turned your life upside down and now you have to face one of the despicable person in your past, Ransom fucking Drysdale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Baizen/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm unsure whether it will continue to be a Ransom Drysdale/Reader or it could turn into a Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character. For the mean time, I'm going to go for Ransom/Reader. Also I don't want to get your expectations up but there will be very little talk about Gossip Girl as we're focusing more on the world of Knives out.  I initially thought of Charles Blackwood but I thought that Carter might be a better fit for the protagonist of the story. </p><p>I accept constructive criticism. This isn't beta'd and English isn't my first language so prepare for the errors. I try to research as much as I can about divorce in the US but the portrayal in the series may still be far from the real one. Hope you Enjoy the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tugged the hem of your dress as you stared at yourself on the mirror. The glint of diamond on your engagement ring was almost impossible to ignore. There were no wrinkles on your dress, your shoes were well polished, your nails were neatly trimmed as always, and there was not a single hair out of place.</p><p>“You do know you look perfect, right?” A strong pair of arms wrapped around your waist and Carter’s face appeared behind you on the mirror. He looked dashing in a suit with a pocket square. </p><p>“And you’ve always been real smooth.” You put up a smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips. </p><p>“We have to go before I change my mind.” He said staring at you with those warm blue eyes.</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t mind spending my birthday here.” You raised a brow, with a smile tugging at the corner of your lips.</p><p>“But I’ve already made a reservation.” He protested.</p><p>“To where? We can just go there tomorrow or my next birthday.” You turned around to face him, resting a hand on his chest. The only clue to your dinner destination was the attire.</p><p>“You’ll know when we get there.” He leaned down to press his lips gently against you.</p><p>“The things you made me do.” You sighed.</p><p>“I know.” He winked at you.</p><p>The two of you headed on to Carter’s Audi and left apartment. You tried to coax your fiancé into telling you any clue, but his mouth was clamped shut about it. You have been on the road for more than an hour which begged the question where he would be taking you. Knowing that you wouldn’t stop until you figured out their destination, he decided to change the topic.</p><p>“So how’s the planning going?”</p><p>“Almost everything is done. We’re just smoothening some things up. Mom’s helping out a lot.”</p><p>“Sure.” He sighed.</p><p>“What?” You looked at him with brows knitted together.</p><p>“If you let her have her way all the time in our wedding, I’d think I’ll be marrying her and not you.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Like I’ll ever have that happen.” You slapped his arms playfully. </p><p>“Too late for elopement, right?” He teased you but there was some truth in his words.</p><p>“Of course. Too late to give up after all the time I spent preparing for it. Besides we already sent out our invitations. Not to mention we’ll face our family’s wrath. How’s about that?”</p><p>“You’re right. I didn’t think it’d be like this to prepare for a wedding.”</p><p>“It’ll be all worth it.”</p><p>“You’re all worth it.”</p><p>Your eyes went back on the road and that’s when realization hit where he would be taking you. “Hamptons?” You asked with a grin.</p><p>“Yup.” He replied.</p><p>You two have spent a weekend in there together once which was a result of a spur of a moment decision. The memory brought up a smile on your face. Your mind was busy with nostalgia and barely registered that your fiancé pulled over and turned the engine off.</p><p>“We’re here.” He said, taking out a blindfold.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” You whined.</p><p>“Please.” And you barely had any power to resist the look he was giving you, you sighed and let him put the blindfold.</p><p>Carter was the first to leave the vehicle as he assisted you out of the car. He led the way into a house as he looked back and forth to their path and back to his fiancée to make sure that you won’t take a peek.</p><p>You carefully took each step with caution as you held hands with Carter. Your heels clicked as you walked on to the stone walkway leading to the house.</p><p>“Almost there.” He whispered, watching your steps to make sure you won’t stumble on the ground. You heard the door open and Carter’s hand went on your back as he ushered you inside. </p><p>Candlelit dinner and perhaps some cozy music playing at the background to match a romantic mood was what you were expecting, however, it was far from what was in front of you. As the blindfold was removed from you, you were greeted by a confetti bomb and a crowd screamed “Happy Birthday’ as they gathered all together in a circle. </p><p>Balloons decorated the place, music blasted around the house, and you could also spot the buffet table with what you assumed to be was your birthday cake. Your eyes widened when you slowly connected the dots on how your parents appeared to be nonchalant on you spending your birthday with Carter. You were quick to spot your parents, your brother and his wife in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>You haven’t spent your birthday back home after <em>he-who-must-not-be-named</em> pulled a stunt on you. Making yourself scarce back in Boston was not only your choice but your family thought it was for the best too.  Compared to your previous relationship (if you can even call it that), Carter appeared to be a saint in your parents’ eyes.  </p><p>Your eyes turned to Carter accusingly which he only responded with a sheepish grin. “Don’t give me that look. It’s all your parents’ fault.” He said under his breath.</p><p>The birthday cake was brought to you by a couple of servers as everyone sang happy birthday. You sang along with them and once the song was finished, you blew out the candles. The only thing you could wish for was a happy marriage.</p><p>“Sweetheart!” Your parents greeted in unison. They welcomed you in a warm embrace and greeted you once again.</p><p>“Were you surprised? I made sure Carter would help out.” Your mother smiled sweetly.</p><p>“It’s all her idea.” Carter added.</p><p>“Thank you.” You said, looking both at your parents.</p><p>“The least we could do for our favorite daughter.” Your father grinned which made all of you laugh. <em>Not that there was another daughter to compete with in the first place</em>, you thought to yourself.</p><p>Your brother came in next to greet you. He wrapped his arms around you and pecked your cheek. “Feeling old now?”</p><p>“You’re a few years ahead of me. You should know.”</p><p>“Touché.” He smirked.</p><p>“I thought you’re busy with the campaign.” You stated looking at he bags that were starting to form under his eyes. You were grateful that you weren’t forced to follow your father’s footsteps in politics.</p><p>“I am but I could never be too busy for you sis.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Your sister-in-law, Gabby, came in to view and gave you an air kiss as she greeted you. She was blonde, and taller than you are. Your parents were quick to accept her since she came from a ‘decent’ family. You forced a smile and thanked her.</p><p>“How’s the wedding planning going?” She asked you.</p><p>“Good. Just doing some finishing touch.” You said with a shrug.</p><p>“I’m so excited for you both.” She held your forearm and squeezed it gently.</p><p>From the looks of how the party was prepared you knew that Carter has little to do with it. The faces around the party were familiar considering that they the people that your mother knew rather than inviting your actual friends. Your mother took the liberty to point out the table on the corner where they placed all their gift.</p><p>You had no doubt that it consisted of generic gifts, but you appreciated the effort of the partygoers. Out of the pile, only one gift stood out among the rest. It wasn’t the biggest nor the grandest gift wrapper you have seen but it was the familiarity that caught your attention.</p><p>It was the same black gift with a red ribbon that you receive after you moved away. It was unnecessary to check the card as you already knew who was sent it. The name might be ‘Bud’ but you knew who the real sender was. You looked around but there was no sign of <em>him</em>.</p><p>You felt a hand on your arm and when you turned your head to see Sam. She greeted you but there was something off about her voice. You closed your eyes for a second to clear your thoughts before hugging your friend.</p><p>Sam looked around you before tugging your hand. “Come on. You have to come with me.” She whispered to you.</p><p>“Okay?” You followed her as she dragged you into an empty bedroom. You should be happy that your closest friend dragged you away from the crowd, but your usual happy-go-lucky buddy seemed too serious to your liking. </p><p>“We got a problem.” She said, locking the door.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re already married.” Sam said without missing a bit.</p><p>“You’re funny.” You laughed at first, thinking that it was one of Sam’s practical joke on you.</p><p>Your friend then handed you a piece of paper. The smile on your face vanished the moment you saw what the paper was. Color drained from your face as you saw your name and he-who-must-not-be-named together printed on the copy of your marriage certificate.</p><p>You looked at the other details to give some clue on your marriage that you can’t recall. “There must be some mistake.” Your hand covered your mouth as you re-read it again as if the names would suddenly change.</p><p>According to the copy of marriage certificate, you were married on June 26 2016 at the state of Nevada. You recalled going to Las Vegas on that day due to Gabby’s hen night and then Ransom stepping in before the night ends. There was a flash of memory that night had but nothing too concrete. You were too hammered the next day.</p><p>“Is that the same Ransom you’ve mentioned before?” Sam inquired, her voice bringing you back to reality. While Sam didn’t know the whole story, she knew just enough that Ransom was trouble.</p><p>You nodded your head without taking your eyes away from the paper. “That bastard.” Your nose crinkled as the implication of your marriage years ago will affect your wedding with Carter.</p><p>“Your wedding is next month-“</p><p>You took a deep breath as you cut your friend off. “We’ll have to find a way. No one else can know.” You looked straight at Sam, lips trembling. Thousands of thoughts rushed into your head at once and you could feel the beat of your heart against your chest. If anyone learn about your marriage it wouldn’t end well for you.</p><p>“Alright. What do we do next?” She asked. You were about to answer her when a knock disrupted you both.</p><p>“Y/N? Sam?” You heard your brother’s voice on the other side of the room.</p><p>You handed the paper to Sam before opening the door.</p><p>“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”</p><p>“Nope. We’re just discussing about-“ You look at Sam as your mind blanked on the next thing to say.</p><p>“The flower arrangement for the bouquet.” Sam added swiftly.</p><p>Your brother raised his brow in suspicion.</p><p>“Mom has been a little too helpful with the planning and I thought I could decide a few things for my own wedding.” You said with a sigh.</p><p>“She can be like that.” Your brother bobbed his head.</p><p>“Yeah.” You and Sam said in sync.</p><p>“Speaking of her, she’s looking for you. Said that our aunt would want to say goodbye personally.” He steered you to your mother who was speaking with your aunt. You spoke with your Aunt who was thrilled with your upcoming wedding. Your mother has been gushing about it even before you sent the invitation.</p><p>The night has gone by in a blur. People made their way out as the night moved on. You were your usual polite and friendly self as your mother played hostess. You found yourself near the pool as you search on your phone about ending your marriage. Google was a friend that could give you an idea about what you should be doing if you wanted to have your wedding with Carter.  </p><p>You felt someone joining you and you were quick to move your phone down to your pocket. “I’m sorry.” Your fiancé smiled at you weakly.</p><p>“What for?” You tried to compose yourself.</p><p>“The party. I know you hate these things, but your mother kept on insisting.” He told you as he took your hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I know how they can be.” You assured him, gently squeezing his hand. You rest your head on his shoulder, basking in the silence.  </p><p>“Anything wrong?” He whispered, placing a loose lock of hair behind your ears.</p><p>“What?” You move your head to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Some still says it’s a bit early for us, but I know when there’s something is wrong.” He looked at you with such tenderness that it made you want to spill the beans to him.</p><p>“It’s-” Looking at him, you realized that you can’t bear to tell him about it nor your parents even though they could help with the issue. You can do it yourself. It was your own mess, you’re a big girl. You can clean that up. Besides it was for the best that Carter didn’t know about your soon to be ex-husband. “Do you mind if we move the wedding date?” You asked him, almost a whisper.</p><p>He froze at your question as his eyes threatened to pop out. “What? Why? Y-you’re having doubts?”</p><p>“No. No. No. No. That’s not it. I think we just need more time to prepare for the wedding. Maybe by a few months?” You held his hand and kissed his knuckle. However, it seemed to do little to ease his nerves. “Everything’s fine. I’m not getting cold feet, I swear. We’re still getting married.”</p>
<hr/><p>Time is of the essence. The following day you went to visit a lawyer with Sam to discuss your options. It was your friend who found the attorney willing to be discreet with your wish. While you preferred to have an annulment since you want nothing to do with Ransom, you were advised that divorce would be preferrable due to time restraint. A joint petition for divorce was your only chance to make the process quicker.</p><p>What was supposed to be a night of romance turned into something else. It has been two days since you expressed to prolong the wedding and while Carter wasn’t happy with your sudden decision, you were able to convince him to move the wedding until three months at least. There was tension as you left the penthouse you shared with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You apologized for the hundredth time as you stood by the door with your suitcase.</p><p>“You do what you have to do.” He said softly, willing himself to smile.</p><p>The two of you embraced for what seemed like an eternity before your lips touched his, soft and gentle.  “It’s our wedding before you know it.”</p><p>While you were off to your way back to Massachusetts, Carter was off to dabble on some new business in the oil industry. His connections in the middle east was something he has been taking advantage of.</p><p>You knew that the sudden change of date would be problematic, and it was your wedding planner, Sheila was the one who would suffer the fallout. Sam presented to help with your wedding and you don’t know how you could thank the woman. Your friend only insisted that you focus on getting yourself a divorce.</p><p>You headed to a hotel first rather than going back home immediately. It would be easier to deal with your parents about the reschedule of your wedding. You needed your act together before meeting with <em>him</em> again.</p><p>You thought it’s best to deal with the problem now than later and that’s what brought you in front of Ransom’s house. You let out a scoff as you remembered his last words to you clearly: ‘You’ll come back to me.’ It made you wonder if he even recalled the wedding years ago or it was just him being too proud not to apologize for the trouble he caused.</p><p>You took a deep breath before pressing on the doorbell.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. There's no turning back.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader meets her estranged husband</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood straight and held on to your bag and waited for the door to open. But after a few more minutes passed, a groan left your lips as you pressed the doorbell again. The beamer was a proof that the person you sought for was inside the house. </p><p>Another minute has passed and feeling your patience running thin, she tried to open the door but only to find it locked. You paused for a second before checking under the doormat. A sigh of relief escaped your mouth when you found the key. <em>Where it’s always has been</em>.</p><p>It felt like it has been too long since you last stepped inside Ransom’s house. It has been long. A place that you haven’t seen yourself going back again after what <em>he</em> did. It turned out that Ransom was nearly impossible to remove in your life.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You turned your head to see a long-legged brunette woman wearing nothing but an oversized shirt whom she assumed to be Ransom’s. The smell of bacon and coffee lingered in the dining room.</p><p>You may be avoiding Ransom like the plague, but you managed to hear a thing or two from your family about the Thrombeys. Has Ransom decided to change his ways? You highly doubted it, but a lot could have happened since you moved to New York.</p><p>“Who are you?” The brunette asked quickly, looking at you with visible confusion.</p><p>You opened your mouth to speak but hearing the heavy footsteps nearby distracted the both of you.</p><p>“Honey!” Ransom’s voice broke as he looked at you.  </p><p>Seeing him again made it feel like the air was knocked out of your lungs. His eyes were wide as he rushed on your side.  “You’re home early. I thought you were at work until tomorrow.” Ransom stammered.</p><p>Your mouth opened wide as your processed Ransom’s train of thought.</p><p>The brunette looked from Ransom and then to then back to you. “Ransom, you didn’t tell me…” She gasped before turning to you again. “I’m so sorry. Ransom didn’t tell me that he’s with someone, I swear.” Tears threatened to spill from the brunette’s eyes as she looked at the pair in terror.</p><p>“Just leave please.” You sighed, feeling a headache already forming on your head.</p><p>With a nod, the brunette quickly gathered her things and left quickly. It was better to have the conversation without another soul inside the house.</p><p>The moment that the woman stepped outside the house, Ransom smirked as he ran his hand over his hair. “Good riddance to her.”</p><p>Your gaze was fixed at him with an indifferent look on your face.</p><p>“I never thought I’d see you again, Y/N/N.” You had never wanted to wipe that stupid grin on his face. “Just kidding. I know you’ll come back. I did say that before haven’t I? You’ll be the one coming back to me. And here we are.” He said, spreading his arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, <em>honey</em>. I only came here for one thing and you don’t have to see me again.” You willed yourself to smile. You took the papers in your bag and placed it on the table.</p><p>“Joint petition for divorce.” He read without interest as he took the cup of coffee that the woman prepared. “Took you two years to figure out. Coffee?” He offered the untouched mug that the woman from earlier prepared.</p><p>The reaction on his face got her frowning. “You knew?” You gritted your teeth.  </p><p>“I was going to tell you, but then you left. Remember?” He said nonchalantly. <em>Of course, he did. Smug, bastard</em>, you thought angrily to yourself.</p><p>“You asshole.” Your hand shook, never had you wanted to slap someone so bad before.</p><p>“Is that how you speak to your husband?” He teased you before taking a sip from his mug.</p><p>“I don’t get why you’d want to do this. We have never been together, and we never will.” You said with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Famous last words, Y/N/N. Remember the last time?”</p><p>You froze and glared at him. If looks could kill, Ransom would have been dead in an instant.</p><p>“How much would it take for you to sign it?” There was absolutely nothing else you could think of that would sway Ransom’s mind. It has always been about money for Ransom. You remembered clearly how the only way his parents could control him was to threaten his allowance.</p><p>Ransom stared at you for what seemed like an eternity in complete silence as he drank his coffee. His sigh was the one that broke the silence within the house. “You think I can be bought easily? That wounds me, honey.” He feigned hurt as he put the empty mug on a table.</p><p>With his parents and grandfather giving him allowance that was probably way out of your payday or almost as good as your salary as prima ballerina, it was understandable why Ransom didn’t feel like he got to work when money’s just around the corner.</p><p>“15 Million for the inconvenience.” You crossed your arms, waiting for an answer. Giving what was left of your trust fund on Ransom wasn’t how you pictured spending the money, but you don’t have a choice. You figured that if you were to give him such amount of money, he might just succumb to his greed.</p><p>“15 Mill? Wow.” Ransom crossed his arms mirroring her action, his eyes glued on her figure. “Who says it’s an inconvenience for me?”</p><p>“Ransom, we haven’t seen each other for years. And it’s way too obvious that you’re enjoying your time as a bachelor with who knows how many people you are sleeping with. I don’t see how our marriage is working out for you.” You uncrossed your arms, looking at him with disbelief.</p><p>“So you don’t want me sleeping around, that’s it?” There it was again, the eat shitting grin appeared on his face. Twisting a person’s words was one of Ransom’s expertise.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” You could never forget how infuriating Ransom could be. It seemed like he got nothing to fear, not his parents or even his grandfather although he respected the old man. “Do-don’t make this any difficult please.” If you had to swallow your pride to make him sign the papers, you gladly would.</p><p>“You know I like it when you beg.” The grin slowly faltered as he gestured on the ring resting on your finger. “So who’s the asshole?”</p><p>His comment made your cheeks heat up, and you tried to ignore it. “You don’t know him.”</p><p>“Then humor me.”</p><p>You felt like Clarice dealing with Hannibal Lecter. It may have been a while since you saw him, but you knew how careful you should be when it came to giving Ransom any information. However, there was a part of her that believe that if she cooperated with him that he would somehow give in and sign the papers. Besides Ransom would still learn who was your fiancé it’s not like it was a well-guarded secret.</p><p>You swallowed a lump from her throat before her fiancé’s name left her lips. “Carter Baizen.”</p><p>“Sounds like an ass.”</p><p>“And you’re not?” You scoffed; the words left your mouth before you could even think it through.</p><p>Ransom let out a chuckle with your reaction. “I’m sure that you can do better than that guy. How long have you been dating? It couldn’t have been that long.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Look, Ransom, all you have to do is sign the damn paper and I’ll be out of your hair. You can have the money. Life would be as it is.” Your voice cracked as you looked at him with doe eyes.</p><p>Ransom walked closer to you, the proximity making you squeamish, but you attempted your best not to show it. He was towering over you, making him appear more intimidating. “Do you even want to marry this guy? Or are you doing this because St. Y/N wanted to please Mommy and Daddy?“</p><p>“I love him. I’ll be marrying him because I love him.” You replied, looking straight back at him.</p><p>His face was neutral which made you more nervous. It was hard to guess what was running on Ransom’s mind. “I’ll think things over.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Ransom, I really need your signature. I’ll be married real soon. So please stop acting like we’re still kids.“ </p><p>“But you’re already married so there’s no rush. Maybe you can convince me over dinner? Friday sounds good to me.”</p><p>“That’s not a good idea. You know my parents-“</p><p>“You’re a fucking grown up woman and you still listen to those dipshits?” Ransom scrunched up his face and continued, “Still playing the good girl? Darling, you and I both know you’re far from it.” His face was only a few inches away from you, dangerously close than you ever wanted him to be.</p><p>Decades of being around together was more than enough for the two to learn more about each other. You were aware that you were no saint, but you knew was you weren’t anywhere near as bad as Ransom. “At least I have a conscience.” You said, almost a whisper.</p><p>His eyes squinted at your response. “Do you? If that’s what helping you sleep at night, sweetheart.” His left hand cupped your right cheek, and the contact made you flinched. You could feel your breathing become erratic, before you broke your strong façade, you took a step back and grabbed the petition papers and left Ransom without a word.</p><p>You swore you saw the bastard smirk when you exited the house.</p>
<hr/><p>Ransom stood by the nearest window and watch Y/N’s car left the driveway. She looked just like the pictures he’d seen. He was not the type to beg, and he wouldn’t start anytime soon. He was Hugh Ransom fucking Drysdale. She would be the one that would come back for him. It wouldn’t be the other way around.</p><p>Y/N may not clearly remember the day where she became Ransom’s only friend, but he does oh so clearly. It was one of those Christmas elementary plays that everyone in the class was forced to participate in. He hated fairytales but the school decided to go for a Christmas Cinderella play.</p><p>
  <em>Ransom had begrudgingly accepted one of the roles since he didn’t really want to help out with the production. His parents had warned him that he won’t get the toy car he was eyeing if he wouldn’t behave in his school. Of course, he’d behave until he got what he wanted. All he got to do was say a few lines here and there and he’d be all set.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He waited for his parents to appear, but no one did. Did he even really expected them to show up? He knew how busy her mother was trying to build her own business and his father, well, he was off doing something that was probably more important than him.  A small part of him did wish that they would come. He wished that perhaps his parents were just running late and that they didn’t forget the play he was going to star in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all said and done, the play was finished with Ransom’s delight. Surely, they couldn’t forget to pick him up at school? He was sitting at the corner waiting for a familiar face to come and fetch him home. He could see his classmates accompanied by their parents. He wouldn’t admit it but a pang of jealousy crept into him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hugh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of nowhere a girl came by to approach him. She was the one who played as the fairy godmother. Hell, she was still in her costume. He recalled seeing her around the family parties that his grandfather and parents were throwing. Their families were friends but that doesn’t mean he had to play nice to other kids.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe they even spoke before, but he doesn’t really care that much when it comes to other people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like a ride home?” She offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” He asked, furrowing his brows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Err…Everyone’s going home and I don’t see Aunt Lydia or Uncle Richard around. I don’t think my parents won’t mind since we’re just a few blocks away.“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you care?” Her name was at the tip of his tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not?” She countered, tilting her head on the side. “Come on, Hugh. I promise I’ll even share some chocolates that I stashed in Dad’s car.” She said in a hushed tone, hoping that it’d be enough to make the boy join them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She offered her hand eagerly to him. He looked at the girl in disbelief for what seemed like an hour. He wasn’t the best behave children among the class, nor did he offer friendship to other kids whenever his grandfather would host a grand party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where to?” He asked, not bothering to take the girl’s hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl put down her hand and smiled at him. “We’re just parked not far from here.” She led the way and Ransom tagged along her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ransom.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Call me Ransom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Ransom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You better give me some of those chocolates.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I promised you that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/N, sweetheart! What’s taking so long?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N! That’s her name, he thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy, Ransom’s going to ride with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…Sure thing, darling.” The older man was made a come-hither motion as he entered the vehicle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N was the first to hop inside the car and his lips curled into a smile as he followed her.  She did share some chocolates with him as she promised, and the rest of the ride has been surprisingly pleasant than he expected. </em>
</p><p>You were already back and all he needed to do was to set his plan into motion.</p>
<hr/><p>After recuperating inside the hotel, you headed off to her parents’ house. Your return to Boston came as a surprise for everyone. At first, they even thought that the wedding was off, but you assured them that everything was fine. Breaking the news to your family hasn’t been well received especially by your mother as you expected.</p><p>Dinner would have been fine but as she predicted, your parents were averse to the sudden change of schedule.</p><p>“What do you mean a little change?” Your mother immediately raised her voice.</p><p>“Honey…” Your father held his wife’s hand.</p><p>“I figured we need more time before we get married. Make sure everything is going to run smoothly.” You tried to explain.</p><p>“Everything is going to run smoothly.” Your mother interjected. She would know considering that she has been in every process of the decision making.</p><p>“We just need more time, mom. That’s all.”</p><p>“You’re going to get married anyway, why bother to wait?”</p><p>“Your mother’s right, Y/N.” Your father agreed with her, as he often does.</p><p>“Weddings are great. Pretty sure it wouldn’t be a problem if we change the date. We invited over a hundred or so people. I doubt that that we’ll lose much guest along the way.” Your brother expressed his thoughts on the matter which somehow put your parents at ease.</p><p>“The polls are back and guess what? There’s a ten percent increase and the team are positive that it’s just the beginning.” You supposed it was better that they talk politics than stay within the topic of the postponement of your wedding. Your sister-in-law joined in the conversation as she spoke about your brother with pride. The rest of the dinner became bearable.</p><p>The dinner ended and you were grateful that there haven’t been any arguments that erupted. It reminded you of the days where your older brother has been on the spotlight in your parents’ eyes. As long as you remain out of trouble, you were free from your parents’ nitpicking. Nothing much has changed.</p><p>“Thanks back there.” You said gratefully.</p><p>“What are big brothers are for?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. It was rare to see how playful he was especially when it was decided to be in politics, and you treasure moments like that with him.</p><p>“Good to know that they are not just good with annoying their siblings.” You retorted, sticking your tongue out.</p><p>“Proved you wrong huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You okay? Are you sure you still want to marry Carter?”</p><p>“Of course. Wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t mean it you know.”</p><p>“Just making sure. If you ever had doubts or problems, you know you could say it to me, right?”</p><p>“It’s just the wedding and all the planning I got to do.”</p><p>“Looks like your wedding planner isn’t doing her job well if you’re stressing out about those things.”</p><p>“I’m sure mom would be happy to take her place.” The two of you burst into laughter.</p><p>“Mom just wants the best.” He assured you.</p><p>“I know. She can be just a little too much you know.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it?” He scoffed, and another round of laughter followed. You were ready to say goodnight when your brother spoke again. “You sure you want to stay here and not New York? <em>He’s</em> here and I know that the last time-“</p><p>“I wouldn’t have gone back if I couldn’t handle <em>him</em>.” You could have told him that Ransom was actually the reason why you came here, but you knew better than to confess the mess that you made years ago.  You didn’t want another thing to add up to the list of flaws you already had in your parents’ eyes.</p><p>“You have to be careful around him. Let me know if he’s causing you any problem.”</p><p>“Will do.” The two of you said goodnight to each other and parted ways. Your shoulder slumped as you close the bedroom door. Crazy wouldn’t have described how your day has been. You wanted to keep the Ransom problem to yourself. It’ll be something you can handle. If the word got out that you were already married to Ransom when you’re about to marry Carter, you were as good as dead.  </p><p>You took your phone out and your eyes widened when you saw a miscall and a message from Carter. You called him back but there was only ringing. You look on your clock only to realize the time zone difference between the two of you. You then resorted into texting him instead.</p><p>Y/N: Trip was fine. Sorry didn’t see your call earlier. You doing good? Missing you already. Love you!</p><p>You changed your clothes and throw yourself on to the bed. Tomorrow's another day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>